Un cuento de Navidad
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Navidad...Solamente una fecha más en el calendario del Doctor Tsukishima, una horrible fecha ya que la producción en su empresa disminuía y el ambiente se llenaba de hipócritas que solo fingían una alegre sonrisa y buenos deseos a aquellos que el resto del año les importaría un pepino pero quizá sus planes de dormir hasta no poder más se interrumpirían por visitas inesperadas.


Bueno, feliz Navidad (?) Honestamente no me agrada mucho la Navidad y no tengo el espíritu a flor de piel como todo el mundo pero me gustan mucho las películas e historias de esta época y "A Christmas Carol" es de mis favoritas, por lo que pensé adaptarla al estilo Haikyuu, espero y les agrade como lo manejo y gracias por leer aún siendo Navidad.

¡Feliz Navidad y gracias por leer!

Todo inició una noche de Navidad tan típica y normal en Japón; de esas donde uno sale a ver la nieve (si la región climática lo permite), da regalos, pasa tiempo con amigos, familia y seres queridos, se convive y cena en perfecta armonía, entre otras cosas más o, al menos, esa es la idea que Hollywood ha vendido desde hace casi un siglo pero por ahí existen personas que se resisten a la capitalización americana y al adulzamiento de un día cualquiera. Entre ese tipo de personas, Tsukishima era un buen ejemplar para tomarlo como muestra de la población.

En primer lugar, ni siquiera era creyente de alguna religión occidental para festejar el nacimiento de un Dios hecho humano y segunda, su hermano era un tarado y sus padres iban de viaje a pasar el día juntos, tomando en cuenta que en Japón la Navidad es pura excusa para parrandear con amigos, vender cosas innecesarias y pasar el día con la pareja, el científico Tsukishima Kei no tenía ningún plan especial para esa noche más que ir a casa a descansar, por fin, sin que nadie le moleste hasta que el cansancio que le corroía no fuera más que un lejano sueño incómodo.

El rubio al ver como la computadora terminaba de identificar la parte de hueso que examinaba del ala de un terodáctilo de hace millones de años, decidió subir un poco la temperatura de su cubículo ya que Tokio era un hielo en invierno y mucho tuvo con Miyagi durante años como para congelarse aún en la capital.

—Disculpe, doctor Tsukishima—Dijo su casi secretario, Kenji Kobayakawa, al científico que terminaba de subir la calefacción de su oficina y tomaba su taza vacía para llenarla con algo de café que aún humeaba de la cafetera.

Kei miró a su subordinado con fastidio ya que la última vez que le habló fue porque el ácido usado en una prueba no tenía la concentración requerida a pesar de los cálculos, todo para que el error fuera una patética conversión de unidades que hasta un niño de secundaria con cierta noción de notación científica hubiera podido dominar.

El empleado tomó algo de aire antes de armarse de valor y mirar a su jefe a los ojos fijamente, con decisión y el pecho inflado para no amedrentarse ante la decisión que tomaría.

—El día de hoy es Navidad y nos preguntábamos si…

— ¿Si qué? —Cortó Tsukishima a su empleado, gruñendo mientras le miraba con desaprobación e ira ya que sabía hacia donde se encaminaba esa turbia conversación. De todas maneras, el empleado tomó aire y siguió con su idea.

—Si mañana tendremos que venir a traba-

Pero el empleado no pudo terminar por la interrupción de Hikaru Tsukishima, su sobrino, quien creía que su oficina era un espacio abierto al público. El rubio solamente chasqueó la lengua como hacía desde que tenía uso de razón cuando algo le molestaba y fue a sentarse a su escritorio donde checaba si los análisis del hueso estaban terminados y si esta vez los cálculos de las disoluciones eran correctas además de corroborar los pedidos de reactivos con el vendedor más barato sin olvidar varias cosas más que debía hacer antes de retirarse.

— ¿Cómo está mi tío favorito? —Kei no quería responder la pregunta pero inevitablemente sabía que si no lo hacía, su sobrino de casi veintiocho años se pondría a hacer un berrinche como su hermano cuando estaba ebrio y le ignoraba.

—Estaba bien hasta que me enteré de que debo checar si el cargamento que mandamos llegó al Smithsoniano completo o si hubo algún error como el de la molaridad del ácido—Su aguda mirada cayó sobre el pobre secretario que solo atinaba a temblar mientras trataba de no huir por la plática aún inconclusa.

—Sí, sí, bueno. Te invito el día de hoy a celebrar Navidad en mi casa, tío—Exclamó el alegre joven de rubios cabellos y ojos café en lo que examinaba el hueso que Kei había terminado de limpiar—Vendrán papá, mamá, los abuelos, el tío Ryuunosuke, la tía Shimizu, Mizuki, mi hermosa prometida Yume y sus papás, Tadashi-san y Hitoka-san ¡Ah, y los que se acumulen!—Kei casi se ahoga al escuchar que iría medio Karasuno junto a sus hijos a su casa ya que no los había visto ¿En cuánto? ¿Diez años al menos? Desde que fue el funeral del entrenador Ukai no se reunían y a Yamaguchi desde hacía unos cinco años, solamente llamándose en fechas importantes e intercambiando textos pero no más, así que saber que su equipo de volleyball de preparatoria iría le hizo rechazar instantáneamente la oferta.

—Muy tentadora oferta, sobrino—El de lentes rio con sorna antes de limpiar los vidrios de sus anteojos—Pero me niego, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer ¿Sabes? Empezando por firmar unos cheques bancarios a los que les debo prestar suma atención—Hikaru agarró los cheques y los aventó como si fuera nieve, riendo en lo que miraba como su tío luchaba por no aventarle la cafetera hirviendo a la cara.

—Do-Doctor—Tsukishima al escuchar eso, fulminó con su mirada a Kobayakawa que seguía temblando pero si no lo decía ahora, nunca podría—Si usted irá a cenar con el joven Hikaru ¿Podría darnos el día libre? Por favor, doctor. Juro terminar el papeleo a tiempo pero denos solamente mañana—Justo en ese instante, a un tipo del departamento de mercadotecnia se le ocurrió llegar igualmente a su oficina a decir que una fundación caritativa pedía un donativo para las víctimas de algún desastre natural o de niños con algún mal, honestamente no le puso atención ya que su sobrino le abrazaba por el hombro y los subordinados que pasaban por ahí le miraban con cara de cachorrillo a medio morir, rogando silenciosamente porque su único día de descanso les fuera otorgado.

—Disculpe usted, ingeniero Tsukishima—Y la gota que derramó el vaso fue escuchar al niño nuevo de mercadotecnia errar su título ¿Acaso era tan difícil memorizar que era un jodido químico y biólogo con maestría en taxonomía y doctorado en paleontología (claro, sin contar sus varios diplomados en mineralogía e historia)? Pues al parecer sí ya que a veces hasta le llamaban arquitecto o licenciado ¿¡En serio!? ¿Qué tenía que ver el calcular molaridad a diseñar planos? El rubio tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para mirar al chico de mercadotecnia que le miraba con nerviosismo y ansiedad—Los de la caridad insisten demasiado y ya están aquí para hablar acerca de los fondos.

Y, otra vez, un tipo irrumpió en su oficina con la misma familiaridad con la que su sobrino entró minutos antes.

—Feliz Navidad, doctor—Bueno, al menos sabían bien su título—Ya que mañana es Navidad, estamos recaudando fondos para el orfanato. Sabemos que no le conviene como empresa ya que no da ninguna disminución de impuestos al no ser formalmente una caridad pero el presupuesto de este año se recortó para-

—Para darlos a las investigaciones científicas—Cortó Tsukishima en lo que se quitaba a su risueño sobrino de encima—Pues perfecto ¿No? El mundo tiene un problema de sobrepoblación, unos mocosos menos evitarán que los casquetes polares se terminen de derretir—La cara de todos los presentes era épica ya que sabían que el doctor era alguien frío, calculador, sarcástico y burlón pero jamás llegaba a un nivel tan…Cruel como ese.

—Eso es muy cruel, doctor—Replicó el hombre de la caridad aún en shock por lo oído segundos atrás— ¿Cómo puede decir eso de inocentes niños abandonados? Sabía que era alguien de carácter pero no al grado de negarle un techo a unos huérfanos.

Bien, si querían tocar el límite de Tsukishima, lo habían hecho. El rubio se levantó de su asiento en lo que apretaba su taza y fue a donde se encontraba de pie el hombre del orfanato.

—El cruel es usted ¿Sabe? Priva a más de siete mil millones de personas el derecho de tener una mejor calidad de vida al tener una menor tasa de contaminación, mayor oxígeno y los casquetes menos derretidos solo por salvar a uno que otro mocoso que no harán gran cosa ya que, por lo visto, el orfanato cerrará por falta de presupuesto; algunos se volverán yakuza, otros drogadictos, otros pueden hacer cosas peores y varios más tendrán futuros igual de sombríos por lo que solo contribuirían a robarle oxígeno a alguien que lo sepa aprovechar y a hacer de Japón un lugar peligroso.

— ¡Insensato! ¡Bestia sin corazón! —Exclamó el hombre lleno de ira por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Oh, muchas gracias, señor—El rubio sonrió ante las palabras recibidas, sacando un cigarrillo que tenía en su pantalón para prenderlo y echarle el humo en la cara del hombre—Además ya hay lugares que atiendan a esa gente ¿No hay prisiones? ¿No hay asilos? —El hombre quiso responder pero otra descarga de humo en su rostro le arrebató la oportunidad de hacerlo—Y, si no es molestia, soy un hombre ocupado así que retírese de mi oficina y empresa.

El chico de marketing al volver en sí, encaminó al hombre hacia la salida de la empresa, disculpándose en nombre de su jefe por la actitud previamente mostrada.

—Vaya, tío. Eso fue cruel—Tsukishima suspiró cansado, apagando su cigarrillo en la taza de café que sirvió minutos atrás como gesto de su mal humor que estallaría de peor manera si el rubio menor seguía insistiendo, por suerte, Hikaru era listo así que captó las indirectas al instante—Pero bueno, si no tienes donde pasar Navidad, mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti. Me retiro.

Sin más, Hikaru salió de la oficina con una alegre sonrisa que se tornó en una mueca de tristeza que Kobayakawa notó en la puerta de ésta, sintiendo la mano del rubio en su hombro como símbolo de la empatía que tenía con él ya que Hikaru igual tenía miedo de invitar a su tío y recibir un no por respuesta porque, honestamente, extrañaba a ese hombre que jugaba con él de niño, que le contaba cuentos, anécdotas y le ayudaba con la tarea cuando tenía tiempo. Extrañaba a su tío favorito porque el hombre con unas partes de cabello blanco y lentes de armazón negro no era el mismo hombre que hace unas dos décadas reía, jugaba, hacía pucheros y miraba con ilusión el anillo de oro blanco que reposaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

Kobayakawa tragó saliva mientras entraba a la oficina de su jefe, concentrándose en la palmada recibida por Hikaru segundos atrás. Apretó sus ojos al tratar de calmarse y volvió a hablar.

—Por favor, doctor Tsukishima, por favor mañana denos el día ya que es Navidad—El aludido solo tronó la lengua como siempre hacía cuando se enfadaba y acomodó sus lentes en lo que tecleaba algo en la computadora, manteniendo solamente ese ruido durante segundos que para el de cabellos negros le fueron eternos.

—Tsk, solo otra excusa para vaciarme los bolsillos—Respondió de mala manera Tsukishima, haciendo que Kobayakawa sonriera y se le iluminaran los ojos de la emoción por tentar –un poco- el frío corazón de su jefe—Pero quiero los gastos el día de hoy, las facturas y el inventario además del avance del periodo del terodáctilo que tratamos—El de cabellos negros asintió con emoción mientras miraba relativamente enternecido a su jefe que, por un segundo, volvía a ser el hombre de diez años atrás—Y bueno… ¿A qué hora te piensas mover? —Kobayakawa volvió en razón, saliendo de la oficina de su jefe con buenas nuevas para todos.

Tsukishima, mientras tanto, se tomó un descanso de pagar las cuentas de su hogar y de la empresa para servir otra taza de café, solo que esta sin cenizas de cigarrillo en ella. Pensándolo bien ¿Desde hace cuánto no fumaba? Estaba seguro que llevaba años sin probar un gramo de tabaco pero por mera costumbre llevaba al menos dos cigarrillos en su pantalón.

El hombre con ciertas canas que apenas si se notaban por el color de su cabello se levantó de su silla para observar desde el ventanal de su oficina el rojizo atardecer que la gran urbe le ofrecía, idéntico al mismo que había visto el primer día que se mudó a ella hace unos treinta años para iniciar la universidad.

Palmeó el bolsillo de su pantalón para sentir el cigarrillo restante y lo sacó, fumándolo con la gracia y elegancia que le caracterizaban al ser un delgado hombre de cuarenta y seis años, ganador de varios premios científicos internacionales y autor de textos científicos que aportaron un gran avance en el campo de la _tafonomía*_ además de dueño de su propia empresa donde mayoritariamente se dedicaba a la investigación de material genético prehistórico, a limpiar restos y "armarlos" con fines de estudio y exhibición (siendo éste su mayor fuente de ingresos) y, para evitar los impuestos, como buena acción para la sociedad, otorgar libros de ciencias naturales para secundaria de manera gratuita a escuelas públicas tokiotas.

Sí, todos esos eran los logros que el rubio había cosechado tras años y años de esfuerzos y sacrificios, especialmente los últimos y a precios muy caros…

Exhaló una última vez el humo que se iba junto al viento de la gran ciudad y apagó el cigarro tras pisarlo, volviendo a su cómoda silla negra reclinable para ver si no podía disminuir el precio en la compra de unos productos o despedir a alguien que resultara inútil para la empresa, como el niño de mercadotecnia…Sí, él era su primer candidato si debía despedir a alguien.

Tras acabar todos los deberes que tenía, checar las facturas y el inventario además de revisar dos tesis (mal hechas a decir verdad, rechazando ambas con una amable nota escrita al principio del trabajo con su característica pluma fuente color rojo "Tu trabajo es tan malo que ni siquiera quemándolo podría prender una mísera flama. Perfecto, has contribuido al calentamiento global con la tala de un pobre árbol para que, en vez de ser el pulmón del mundo, sea este…escrito hecho peor que la pobre distinción de mi sobrino entre un terodáctilo y un tiranosaurio") y el contenido de los libros que darían ese año.

—Nos vemos, doctor Tsukishima—Dijo Kobayakawa al de lentes que solo tomaba café sin apartar ni un momento su vista de la computadora—Buenas noches y feliz Navidad—Agregó antes de cerrar la puerta y apagar las luces de la empresa exceptuando los pasillos y la oficina del doctor Tsukishima.

El rubio ya cansado de leer tanta cosa básica apagó la computadora y fue a su casa satisfecho tras haberse ahorrado dinero en la impresión y edición del libro que él mismo podía hacer, después de todo, había hecho tesis dignas de reconocimiento a nivel mundial ¿Qué sería un puñetero libro de ciencias básicas comparado a impresionar y explicar en una tesis su tema a cinco sinodales que se le lanzarían a la yugular tan solo un punto no estuviera en su lugar?

El camino a su hogar en su carro fue rápido, era lógico tomando en cuenta que salió de su oficina a la una de la mañana de la madrugada de Navidad. Su chofer le abrió la puerta y se retiró tras desearle una feliz Navidad que solamente le irritó más ya que era mera hipocresía y formalismo el desearla porque probablemente uno ni siquiera lo desea pero lo decía para quedar bien con las fiestas y la sociedad.

Una vez en su hogar, el cual era una lujosa casa con pent house donde era su habitación y podía ver la luna con mayor claridad, por ello la mandó a construir ahí y no se ha mudado desde hacía unos veinte o quince años.

Colgó su saco en el perchero de la entrada e instantáneamente fue a dejar su bata a la lavadora donde al día siguiente su ama de llaves la lavaría como uno de sus deberes en la casa. Fue directo al refrigerador de dónde sacó una rebanada de pie de fresa comprado ese mismo día de su repostería favorita en todo Tokio y algo de leche para comerla además de calentar la comida que se encontraba en el microondas.

Prendió el tocadiscos que tenía justamente el acetato de Billy Joel puesto, deleitándose de "Uptown girl" en lo que servía en su copa vino tinto y en otra algo de vodka con jugo de arándano para festejar su día libre que él **sí** tenía bien merecido.

Se sentó en su mesa junto a la fogata, poniendo sus copas y su comida en ella para comenzar a degustarse con el manjar que su ama de llaves le preparó esa noche antes de retirarse a su hogar. Y así, al tono de "Piano man" cerca de su terraza, Tsukishima se deleitaba de su alimento mientras miraba la resplandeciente luna que el invierno le otorgaba y que todos ignoraban por andar idiotizados con la "Navidad".

Al terminar su comida, decidió comenzar con su tarta pero, como cada año, comer tarta ese día solo le provoca un mareo inmenso y ganas de salir corriendo a su habitación a llorar aunque la leche disminuía el impacto del dolor ya que, al parecer, borraba los dolorosos recuerdos que llegaban a su memoria aunque ese año no. Ese año por fin había logrado domar sus demonios internos porque él mismo era un demonio mayor a ellos.

Con determinación comió un pedazo de tarta y lo engulló como si fuera un hambriento a los que se negó otorgar caridad, tragando segundos después con una sonrisa triunfante porque era la prueba definitiva de que él dominaba por sobre sus memorias.

Sin embargo, su dicha fue efímera por el silencio en la habitación. Uno profundo, como de ultratumba, que fue opacado por sonidos de largas y oxidadas cadenas arrastrándose horriblemente sobre su piso. Chasqueó la lengua para ver que imbécil había osado entrar a su hogar, gritando a diferencia de lo que planeaba al observar al fantasma de su antiguo socio y colega, el profesor Miyazaka, quien llevaba arrastrando pesadas cadenas tras de sí con varios metales que se veían pesados.

—Perfecto, Kei. Ahora te embriagas con dos copas, que patético eres—Se dijo para si mismo el rubio en lo que se quitaba sus gafas y las limpiaba.

—Vaya que eres patético pero no por ello—Respondió el fantasma, asustando nuevamente al científico que segundos después resopló y se talló las sienes con fuerza.

—Tsk, es obvio que eres producto de mi imaginación en mi estado etílico así que no me digas algo que ya sé, estúpido.

—No le digas estúpido a tu colega, Tsukishima-kun—El rubio por su parte no prestaba atención al "fantasma" si no a la botella de vino para ver si no tenía una fecha de caducidad o algún moho que le pudo haber causado las alucinaciones—Soy el fantasma de tu antiguo colega y he venido a advertirte.

Tsukishima rió con sorna al escuchar lo último porque al parecer, su cerebro le jugaba una buena broma con eso de sentirse "navideño" e imitar "Un cuento de Navidad" a falta de celebración de esta última.

—Déjame adivino. Vienes a advertirme de mi horrible vida en el más allá porque yo tengo cadenas incluso más largas que tú y que cada hora vendrá un espíritu para enseñarme el valor de la Navidad, después derrocharé mi fortuna en niños pobres y en algún mocoso lisiado—La irónica sonrisa del rubio solamente se ensanchó más n lo que veía a su "alucinación" suspirar con pesadez.

—Bueno, tienes toda la verdad. Es un cliché pero escucha, Kei—El espíritu movió sus pesadez cadenas con dolor, sintiendo como sus tobillos se rompían con cada movimiento que hacía—Te aprecié casi como si fueras un hijo para mí y…En serio no quiero que termines rondando sin descanso por la eternidad como yo. Mírame, cada movimiento que hago provoca un intenso dolor que me hace querer morir nuevamente. Fui un tacaño y avaro en vida, un maldito y una bestia pero tú aún tienes salvación. Aún puedes modificar el camino.

Tsukishima hizo un mohín al escucharlo ya que sonaba convincente pero venga, solo era alcohol fermentado lo que le hizo daño y alucinar de tal manera a su mentor y colega.

—Pero el profesor estaba orgulloso de cómo-

—De cómo era, de a cuántos mandaba a volar o cuántas personas despedía por su "falta de talento" para la ciencia pero ahora lo pago—Cortó el espíritu en lo que señalaba unos metales donde se movían algunas cosas, escuchándose profundos lamentos salir de ellos—Son todos los sueños que rompí, todas las personas a las que les hice daño pero se me presentó la oportunidad de venir y prevenirte. Al menos si yo por el resto de la eternidad no tendré descanso, mi carga se aliviará un poco si sé que mi pupilo se salvó de la tortura que pago—El rostro del espíritu se veía muy afligido y real, acongojado por la posibilidad de que Tsukishima terminara igual que él—Como dijiste, vendrán tres espíritus a visitarte y de corazón, espero que cambies. Espero no verte en varios años junto a mí. Confío en ti, mi querido aprendiz y colega.

Kei quiso responder pero no pudo ya que el fantasma con una melancólica sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse entre la luz de la cual había entrado, dejando perplejo a Tsukishima porque probablemente había ido a avisarle –claro, suponiendo que esa alucinación fue real- solo para disminuir los años de su condena; tsk, aún muerto el maldito era un asqueroso oportunista que aprovecha cada maldita oportunidad para quedar bien parado o reducir los daños y ese era un claro ejemplo ya que visitándolo acortaría su condena.

—Viejo avaro—Susurró Tsukishima para sus adentros antes de ir a su habitación listo para dormir todo lo que no ha dormido desde junio, ignorando su momentánea alucinación causada por el vino fermentado acerca de su profesor. Después de todo ¿De qué sirve celebrar la hipocresía un día si el resto del año solo se apuñalarían por la espalda? Guardó el anillo de oro blanco de su buro en uno de los cajones y se recostó, cerrando los ojos para tratar de pasar el mal rato vivido.

*Tafonomía-Es la parte de la paleontología que estudia los procesos de fosilización y la formación de los yacimientos de fósiles.


End file.
